


The Earth Turns

by ami_ven



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, No Spoilers, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the simple things that make Anna miss her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Earth Turns

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Without You" (from RENT)

She had only had him for such a short time, but Anna wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do without him. Metaphorically, of course, because she _did_ know what to do— what she had always done, her duty. 

There was still Lady Mary and Lady Edith to look after, still mending to do, and rooms to clean, still chores and tasks. None of that stopped just because Anna was suddenly, completely alone. 

Which just served to make her more determined to get her husband set free. Because someday, he would be here to do the ordinary things with her.

THE END


End file.
